Saturday Morning
by Soul Flash
Summary: Kyman. Sequel to OverSweetNightmare's "Fat Free." Cartman just can't grasp the fact that Kyle's actually into him. So what does Kyle do? Reassure him, of course. Fluffy, one-shot.


I know what you're thinking. "Oh my god, ANOTHER update? What in the hell is wrong with her?" The answer is, everything.

Okay, not really.

No, what's really going on is that OverSweetNightmare and I have kind of made this promise that we're going to fill the Kyman library up with all of these stories so that we can beat out Style. Because Style has all of these pages of stories, and Kyman only has a few. And... we figured that it would be a good idea to give Kyman fans more stories so that we're all happy in the end, and maybe even to inspire some more people to write Kyman so there's more to read! Yeah, it's a big project, but we're willing to do it. After all, Kyman needs it dearly.

Anyway, this is actually a continuation of OSN's story, "Fat Free." So yeah, if you haven't read that yet, go read it first because some of the stuff in here won't make much sense if you don't. And it's an awesome story, anyway. Like, so much better than this one. She claims that it's perfectly fine, but I still don't like it that much. Still, my opinion doesn't really count since I'm the author. It's meant to please you guys, not me! XD

Okay, on with the fic. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, one last thing: I fail at titles. XD

Warnings: Kyman. Fluff, fluff, fluff. I'm still hooked on it. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own SP.

* * *

The sun peeked in through cracked curtains as it began to rise in the sky. It took me a second to register that it was kind of early in the morning, considering the fact that I felt (and was) so damned tired. My brain sorted through all kinds of things before it helped me come to the conclusion that it was Saturday, which meant that I didn't have to get up until... never.

Content with just staying where I was, I sighed and moved to roll over in my bed, feeling a little stiff from laying in the same position all night. I slept like a rock and was always sore in the mornings like this. Not that having liposuction helped me any. The side where my scar was still seemed to be a little tender. Like I really cared. I wanted to fucking move, dammit.

I almost jumped out of my bed when I realized that I wasn't alone. Actually, I was surprised to find at that moment something was stroking my hair. Fingers...? Someone in my...

My heart almost stopped in my chest as a voice spoke to me. "Well, good morning." it cooed, soft and gentle like a spring breeze.

...Okay, sure, that's a totally gay metaphor or whatever, but I didn't stop to take it back. Instead, I looked up at the person laying next to me and stroking my hair, and it was only then that I remember last night's events.

"_Cartman... do you mean that?"_

"_...With all my heart, Kahl."_

_A pause._

"_How can I be sure you mean it?"_

_A few steps taken, followed by a smile._

"_Like this, Kahl..."_

"_Cartman, please, this is so cliché..."_

_A chuckle._

"_I don't have any better ideas."_

"Kyle?" I said slowly, looking up at a face I'd thought I'd never see so close to me, ever. At least, not out of his own will. But here he was, laying next to me with the sweetest expression on his face, gently petting my hair like he had been doing it his whole life.

He hummed in response, moving closer to my body and sighing. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose against my shirt, breathing in deeply. My mind was racing to fast to slow down and just enjoy the moment. In fact, it was focused on the moment, but on how strange and surreal it was to me; not how wonderful it was.

"You stayed?" I whispered in disbelief. Honestly, I was not expecting this. I had figured that he would have been so freaked out by my confession that he would have rushed home after I had fallen asleep to think it all over. Kyle always over-analyzes things. I'd thought this time would be no different.

He chuckled and nodded against my shoulder, pressing his lips lightly against it. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

He couldn't have asked a better question. Really, why? I had a few suggestions myself. "Because you still don't completely trust me? Because I called you over last night, confessed one of my biggest secrets to you, and then kissed you?"

"Hey, hey..." he said softly, raising his head to look at me. "It's okay, Cartman. Really. I do trust you." He leaned up to press a soft, gentle kiss against my lips much like I did to him last night. "Yeah...?" He nodded with a smile, looking at me for an agreement.

I sighed and gave him a small smile, nodding slightly. "Okay..." Still, I had a little protest left in me, "But I-"

Kyle immediately pressed a finger against my lips. "Cartman, seriously. It's okay," he said in a firm voice. "You don't have to keep proving yourself. I've given you more chances than anyone else; I think I can bother to give you one more. Besides..." he smiled, running a finger lightly down my side, "I think you've changed much more than just losing the weight. Much more. So don't worry, okay?" he pressed another kiss against my jaw. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

"All right, all right." I sighed, playing with the covers of my bed. "But... why are you being so nice with me all of a sudden? You're being really affectionate...."

He chuckled and shook his head at me before laying it down on my chest. "Look at you..." he hummed, placing his hand on my stomach. He moved it up to lay where my heart was nearly beating out of my chest. A chuckle sounded from his throat again. "Why are you freaking out so much?"

I blinked a few times at him, opening my mouth to say something even though I couldn't. When I finally found my voice, I managed to say, "I... I really like you, Kyle, and I just... well, I don't want to fuck up. At all." I sighed, purposefully avoiding his eye. "I don't you to leave."

"And I'm not," Kyle reassured me, lifting his head up again to look me in the eye. He propped his arms on my chest, spreading the rest of his warm body over mine. "I'm staying right here."

I swallowed, trying too hard not to focus on the fact that his whole body was on top of me. His whole... body... "But what about your mom?" Heh, yeah, that was a good question. Surely his bitch of a mom would be freaking out by now since her son never came home last night.

Kyle shook his head with a smile. "I called her right after you fell asleep and told her that I would be spending the night over. And she was fine with it." I gave him a look, and he sighed, looking off to the side. "Okay, she wasn't all that fine with it. But she let me stay, and that's all that mattered to me." He finished, looking at me again with a smile.

"So you..." I started hesitantly, letting out a breath, "You stayed for...?"

"For you. Yes." he smiled wider. "Cartman, you need to lighten up. I'm not trying to play you for a fool or anything. I really like you, too."

My breath caught in my throat as he said this. "You do?" It's a thought I could barely process as wonderful as it was to know.

He nodded. "Yeah. I do. I mean, yeah, you used to be an asshole and everything, but something about you last night made me believe you. It's not just your amazingly hot body I like." he smirked, again running his finger down my side, "Though... that does help. A lot." he breathed, leaning closer to my face so that his breath could ghost across my lips. I gulped. "You just seemed... really genuine. And I can believe that you don't know any other way to be nice. So... how about I give you some pointers?"

And that's all he had to say before he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

"Hey, Cartman?"

"Hm?" I hummed in response, patting my hand against Kyle's back as I looked down at him. His head was against my chest again, eyes closed.

"Could you... maybe do one little favor for me?" he asked, opening his beautiful eyes to look at me.

I smiled softly, moving my hand to his head. I threaded my fingers through his red curls, watching in adoration as he smiled back. "Sure. What is it, Kyle?"

He began to practically purr at my touch, nudging back lazily into my hand as he responded. "Keep the fat off. You're so much hotter without it..."

I blinked in surprise at his request, but soon smiled and pressed a kiss to his head. "If that's what you want." I chuckled, wrapping both of my arms around his waist as he cuddled closer to me.

He sighed in response, closing his eyes again and placing his head back where it was. As silly and gay as it was, he pressed his ear against my chest, listening to my heartbeat as we both basked in each other's presence. We hadn't bothered to get out of bed yet; we were too happy being with each other to move.

Who knew the Jew could be so lazy? Not that I minded.

Still, there was one more question that I had to ask him. Something that I had to hear from him to actually believe. "Kyle?"

"Hm?"

I hesitated, not having the courage to say it. I did anyway. "Are you happy?"

He opened his beautiful eyes again, looked up at me, and finally gave a firm nod.

"Yes. I'm very happy." he smiled, tilting his head questioningly at me. "Are you?"

I chuckled, leaning down to brush my nose softly against his.

"More than ever."

And we kissed again.

* * *

So, I kept my promise. I've been fat free for awhile now, and it's been great. It certainly makes a lot of activities easier. Take that as you will.

Still, Kyle's happy and that's all that matters to me. We hardly ever fight anymore, and I've learned a lot of things about being nice. And I've gotta say, it's actually not all that hard. He's been a great teacher and I've thanked him in more ways than you can count.

Let's just say that we're a very happy couple.

* * *

So yeah. I still don't think that's up to "Fat Free"'s standards, but that's okay. You guys enjoyed it, right? I sure hope so. Review for adding stuffs to the Kyman library? Please? :D I'll definitely write more if you guys do. Of course, I probably will if you don't, too. Eh.

Let me know if it was too fluffy or not. And skinny Cartman FTW, yes? =D

Thanks for reading! Until next time,

-Soul


End file.
